


Sweet and Bitter

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking tea and coffee together, Flirting, I don't know how to write fluff anymore, M/M, Minimal Drama, Planning future, Trying to be fluff, they are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: The pair share an evening together, stargazing and thinking of ... nothing~





	Sweet and Bitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittysorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysorceress/gifts).



**_A/N:_ ** _I was in a writers block (and even more for something fluffy to write). The amazing musicalmskitty (tumblr) sent this my way:_

_“Albus and Gellert hanging out on the roof of the Dumbledore house in Godric’s Hollow, watching the stars and planning their life together, ignoring all the chaos of real life happening below_ _ <3 ”_

_It is a wonderful prompt. Thank you!  I tried to write pure fluff, I really did, but I think I’m cursed to have at least a little drama ;_;_

_Thank you so much for responding with your prompt. It really meant a lot : )_

* * *

 

Blue eyes were turned up at the stars. Albus Dumbledore was lying on the roof stargazing. And for the first time in forever…he was at peace.  

Of course there was much that he could be thinking of.

His mother’s recent death.

His wayward brother tending to the goats.

His sister who was in need of constant care and who he was now neglecting to…stargaze

His career-

His future, wherever that may be-

And with whom it would be with.

If anyone would look at the young man they would be mistaken if they believed him to be ruminating on such matters.

Because, in fact, Albus was thinking of nothing at all.

Not a single care.

All there was were the stars above him and the chilled summer night air.

It was perfect.

 _For once, **not thinking** is my blessing_. He thought, blue eyes reflecting the stars in the deep night sky.

Voices came from the street below. The chatter all blurred into one sound, static to his ears.

That was when one, now extremely familiar, voice came through the white noise.

“I brought you some tea.”

It was Gellert Grindelwald. He very easily made his way onto the roof from a tattered broom, two cups followed him. It was obvious to Albus that Gellert was concealed by some sort of magic. With a quick mental note to search how he could be able to see or hear him, Albus asked, “How did you know I was here?” He sat up as the other approached, interested but not surprised he had been found. He did not frequent rooftops but he also did not doubt Gellert’s skills in finding him wherever he went.

The blond’s only response was to put a hand over his heart, covering where Albus knew their newly formed mark of betrothal lay hidden. He also knew that the pendent had no magical ability to trace anyone.

That left him with one conclusion, and with a single laugh he shared it, “Really Gellert, your heart lead you here?”

Tea?” Gellert offered again, not bothering to answer, “It’s chilly, you’ll catch a cold.” He eyed Albus’s form, shaking his head at how the other could be without a jacket or sweater.

_Tea._

Albus narrowed his eyes. The last time Gellert had made him tea it had not been pleasant. In fact, Albus would rather eat another vomit flavored candy bean than drink it, “I am alright. I won’t catch cold.” He lied, for obviously, tea would be wonderful.

Of course Gellert knew his crime, but still he insisted, “Please try it.” There was something in the tone. A desperate begging hidden within a simple statement.

How could he say ‘no’?

And Albus reached for the cup that hovered closest to him, at the very least glad to feel it’s heat.

Gellert found his place beside him, taking his own cup from the air.

They were silent for a moment.

And though Albus’s mind was blank, Gellert’s was not.

“Have you told your brother?” He asked, “About our plans?”

Ah yes, their plans.

Albus could not imagine another stimulating his mind as Gellert did. All that he had hoped for, all that he had dreamed about. But this night he did not wish for anything. Just… a holiday, alone together under the stars.

No thoughts or exertions.

No external forces.

Just… this.

Albus shook his head in response, “Not yet. And I don’t want to think about it anymore tonight. My head has been so full. Tonight my mind is as clear as the night sky. I just want to enjoy it.” He turned to his love, smiling a genuinely contented smile.

“Then we will not speak of it. Would you like me to leave?” Gellert offered, not wishing to intrude.

“No. Stay.” The pair’s eyes met, and as they often seemed to do, an understanding was exchanged between them, “Something tells me you need this calm night just as much as I do. Just one simple night...”

Looking up at the stars once more Albus took a sip of the tea.

He could instantly tell that Gellert made it. Albus found it interesting that those around him all made uniquely distinguishable tea.

Bathilda’s tea was by far his favorite. It was always the sweetest. Albus was unsure if that was her signature recipe or if she accounted for his taste.

Aberforth’s tea was always very week and hardly tasted of tea. Albus knew that his brother used as little leaves as possible, not wanting to waste.

Ariana often added milk, lemon or jams to her tea. Her teas, when she made them, were always different and sporadic.

But Gellert’s tea was something else entirely…bitter and strong, not at all to Albus’s taste.

“Have I at least gotten better?” Gellert asked hopefully, his eyes seeking any sign of approval from the other’s face.

And it was indeed better. At the very least, this time, it was of the right temperature.

“Yes, you have improved.” Albus turned to give a nod of approval, though quick to add his noted, “But it still could be sweeter… and you burn the leaves.”

 _How can you burn tea?_ Gellert wondered for a moment before concentrating on the more worrying criticism, “I put in so much honey! A single bee could survive a year on just one drop of that tea. I do not understand how your teeth have not rotted away.” He was perpetually shocked by the other’s sweet tooth.

“Perhaps if it was not burnt you would not need to use so much honey.” Albus noted with a grin.

 _How far we have come._ Albus thought to himself, thinking back to when they had first met. Albus had found himself uncharacteristically ashamed of his love of sweets and embarrassed by Gellert’s teasing. He now found the Gellert’s words endearing, just as he was now prepared to fight to the death to defend his addiction to sugar.

“At least there is improvement.” Gellert accepted, “I need to know how to make your perfect cup before we l-“ He stopped, remembering that Albus did not wish to speak of their plans, about anything serious. Instead he repeated, warmly, “You know I am terrible at baking any sort of sweets. At the very least I can learn how to make tea properly. After all, tea is a way to your heart.”

“You already have it.” Albus casually took his companion’s empty hand before taking another sip of the mediocre tea.

“And I would like to keep it that way.” Gellert looked down at his own cup. The grains of ground coffee had finally fallen from the surface to the bottom of the cup, allowing the strong liquid to now be drinkable on its surface. He gladly took part.

“And I’m surprised your hair hasn’t turned white from all that bitter coffee you drink.” Albus mused, taking another sip of the warming liquid.

“I actively avoid sweet things. Bitters and spices are much more interesting flavors.” Gellert thought for a moment before deciding, “But you know, because of this I have a heightened sense of anything even remotely sweet. I believe it is the reason your kisses always taste as sweet as candy to me.”

And in a swift movement, it was fulfilled.

A kiss.

Bitter and sweet.

It seemed a shame to Albus to part, but they did.

“Albus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever picture us living together?” Gellert asked, nursing his coffee.

“But of course.” Albus answered honestly, how could he not in light of recent events, “Was that not the point of our troth?”

“It is.” Gellert urged him on, “But what do you see?” He wanted to hear it. Hear it again. Gellert wanted to hear of the future they had planned for themselves.

Not their future together bettering the wizarding world.

No.

For themselves.

Albus gladly shared his dream of the future, “I can picture it now, you all domestic. Finally brewing the perfect pot of tea in a nice lace pinafore.”

And it was obvious to them both that Albus was trying his absolute hardest to keep a straight face.

“That is not at all what you told me.” Gellert was the first to break, “We should have spoken about this beforehand, because that is not what I will be doing.”

Hearing that joyful noise, Albus followed suit in a fit stifled giggles, “Good, because I could never imagine that specific fate.”

“Being domestic or finally brewing tea to your liking?” Gellert’s mouth hung open in mock shock.

“Both. To be honest.” Albus fully broke out in laughter at the face he received, “It is nothing to be ashamed about, after all, you never had to take care of a home yourself… or make tea apparently. Your talents lie elsewhere.” He ended with what he hoped was a compliment, something to appease the other man’s ego.

But Gellert was not so easily distracted. He truly did not care, but he loved the teasing game they played.

The youth with mismatched eyes was about to pounce when-

**CRASH**

A noise sounded from below.

Albus shot up, both dropping his cup and almost falling off roof in the process of standing.

Gellert followed in the motion, alert enough to save their beverages and hold his love steady.

The first thing on Albus’s mind… Ariana was having a fit.

 _Was it a small outburst or was it more?_ That was always  question.

And as Gellert held him, Albus heard a muffled voice. The voice was reassuring. It mixed perfectly with Gellert’s own words.

“It is alright. Everything is alright.”

And within a matter of moments whatever commotion had occurred below them was over.

Everything had been resolved… without him.

“It was just the flower shop. A vase was dropped.” Gellert informed.

Albus looked over, from his position on the roof he could see and hear the shopkeeper speaking calmly to their customer, broken glass on the ground beside them.

“I have to go back.” It was as though Albus had finally awoken as he spoke the words. They were words Gellert was all too familiar with hearing.

“You can-” Gellert only look upward toward the night sky, “-or you can continue your night stargazing.”

Albus pulled back, only enough to looked as the face that had once been turned upwards turned back to meet him.

“Do you know the legend of the star lovers, the two who could only meet once a year?” Gellert asked kindly, hopefully, his expression and tone more than enough to draw Albus back into the moment.

“No.”

“Then grab your cup, my dear.” With a skilled hand, Gellert offered Albus his tea for the third time that evening, “Sit with me and be still, I will tell you.”

And together in each other’s arms, once again, there was only calm.


End file.
